


The Good Day

by zeerogue



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, easter time fic, probably typos sorry wrote it literally years ago, written in 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue
Summary: Because of Easter celebrations, Romano and Spain haven't been able to see each other for a while until Good Friday. And its certainly a good friday.





	The Good Day

_The Good Day_

Twin brunette curls bounced as two young men stood up from kneeling at the alter, clad in white robes. The one with the redder hair turned to his brother with a smile and opened his mouth to speak, but paused seeing his brother's face so serene still in prayer then giggled when he heard the words 'bastard Spain' coming from his lips quietly.

One hazel eye peaked open to look at his younger brother. "What are you giggling at, idiot? You're disturbing my prayer."

"Has big brotherSpainbeen bothering you?"Italyasked.

Romano rolled his eyes and untwined his hands with a quick amen before addressing his brother. "What do you think?" He had to turn his cell off because it kept vibrating through the whole Good Friday service.

"Ah, then you should go see him, _fratello_ ,"Italy urged. (1)

"Ngh, I don't want to see that fucking tomato bastard," Romano growled as they walked started out of the church, one of the last to leave. He was more pissed then usual with the Spanish man because of the phone calls. He'd planned on just ignoring the vibrations after he'd checked who kept calling him the first time, but knowing it wasSpainand the vibrations against his thigh had given him a partial boner. The phone was shut off after that.

"You usually go over to Spain's every other day, but we've been busy with the Easter celebrations, Spain, too,"Italy chatted happily. "There's not much tomorrow for us to do, go see him and I'll cover for you. I was planning to go over to Germany's anyways later tomorrow."

"Why do you always have to go to that potato bastard's house, eh? And it's not like I'll be lonely at home without you," Romano scoffed and crossed his arm. No way was he going to go see that man after he caused such an embarrassing situation for him in a church during an Easter service of all things. Not that Spain knew he'd done such a thing, but Romano wasn't one for practicing the innocent until proven guilty ideals.

Italy laughed lightly before hearing his name called by one of the priests and waved to start away before stopping and waving to his brother. "Just respond to your messages, at least. I wouldn't want brother Spain thinking you were mad at him."

Romano frowned and just stood there for a few second before reaching around in the pocket of his white pants for the phone and flicking it on. There were already new messages and the darker haired Italian clicked the first one that read: _Oh, you're probably still in services, call or text me back when you're out, even if it's later. Su Amor, Antonio. (2)_

The side of Romano's face twitched as he quickly snapped his phone shut. He stared at it for a few seconds before the smallest hint of a smile crossed his face and he opened it, lithe fingers tapping away at the keyboard.

* * *

Spain was at odds right now. He sat in his living room closest to the front door waiting for the arrival of Romano. The younger country had sent him a text late in the afternoon saying he would be coming over but only to give Spain what for because of his constant calls during the other's service. Now,Spain was at odds because he wasn't sure how to great his Roma. The country was obliviously mad which would mean Spain would have to kiss butt in order to get the Italian in a good mood, but, if he was coming over, no mater what excuse,Spain knew Romano was coming over for ultimately the same reason Spain had called. To jump him or not to jump him, that was the question.

Honestly,Spain could barely hold it in right now. It had been a week since he had last seen Romano, and longer since he had last been able to hold that lithe body flushed red as a tomato as they moved together. They usually did it three times a week, going a couple rounds. Not that Spain only wanted that from Romano, but the few recent years they had been that intimate with each other would have been equal to that of the first few months of a newly wed couple had he been a normal man. Then, you added on all the years Spain had denied his urges for the younger and it made for a scheduled horny Spanish.

Often times,Spain had been made fun of by Prussia and France and some others about being a pedophile because his house was full of young countries when he reigned as an Empire. Spain didn't think that was true, he just really liked kids, but perhaps that's why they all left him, because he freaked them out calling them cute all the time. Though, honestly,Spain counted France as the actual pedophile happily always expressing his want for any country, big or small. Maybe that just made him a sexual pervert all together.

Then again, Spain was not totally as innocent as he liked to think, but only when it came to Romano. At first he had been a little disappointed when he was handed the dirty mouth moody Romano over the always smiling carefree Italy. He had been happy either way, finally being able to have his own little henchman. It was probably the first time he used the other's brother to tease Romano that Spain started developing feeling for the tomato faced country. The little chibi country had pouted and blushed red in anger and embarrassment, like a tomato, causing something to pull at Spain's heart before he got a head butt to his stomach. He often teased Romano after that just to see that expression on his cute chubby face no matter how many cuss words the other threw at him for it. Eventually, he had become the most precious thing to Spain; he had even planned on taking up the Ottoman Empire just to save him. (3)

Yet, it had been Romano that made the first move. It had just been a hint, but it had caused all the dormant feeling to rise and erupt inside of Spain and suddenly he began confessing his love to the other, teasing him extra until they both couldn't take it anymore. Holding the Italian in his arms for the first time,Spain was relieved Romano did not hate him as he had always feared, did not leave him like the others. Though he was useless, bad mouthed, and sometimes abusive, he was cute and Spain truly loved the southern Italian.

Just then,Spain heard a loud and obnoxious knock and hurriedly went to the door to answer it. A pouting brunette with crossed arms stood outside the door tapping his foot impatiently and a huge smile crossed Spain's face at the sight.

"How long are you going to keep me out here? You're the one that invited me bastard," Romano said harshly.

Spain laughed nervously and moved aside to allow his lover country entrance. Romano walked in a bit before turning around and glaring Spain down with his hazel eyes. "Why did you call me so many times?" he asked.

"Ah," Spain started seeing that Romano was going to make him beg for forgiveness before he could jump him. "Well, I was just wondering what you were doing, but then I started to think of other things to ask you. I just wanted you to come over. We haven't seen each other in over a week, _mi amor_."(4)

Romano looked away. "You didn't have to so many times. I was in service, you know."

" _Lo siento._ I realized that after a while. I'm sorry if I caused trouble for you. Your phone didn't keep ringing in the church, did it?"(5)

"No, it was on vibrate," Romano answered and Spain noted his face became bright red.

"Huh, your face is red. You look like a tomato, why? Did I say something embarrassing?"

Romano turned on his hill and started for the door. "I'm leaving; I knew I shouldn't have come."

Spain reached out for him grabbing his arm. "Wait, Lovino, what's wrong? Why are you leaving suddenly?"

The Italian paused, face down toward the floor and bright this a curious expression, one he hadn't seen before, and dropped the other's arm. "Are you embarrassed, Lovi? My phone calls?"

Romano nodded.

"You said you had your phone on vibrate."

Again, he nodded.

Spain quirked an eyebrow. He didn't understand. "Was your phone in a strange place?"

Romano shook his head. "My pant pocket."

Spain just looked at him blank. There wasn't anything weird about having your phone there.

Hazel eyes slowly turned to look intoSpain's green and the Spaniard saw them waver with many feelings; oneSpainhad become familiar with in only the past few years – lust. He watched entranced as Romano's thin pink mouth parted to speak.

"I…" he began and licked his lips, "got turned on."

"You…got turned on,"Spainrepeated watching those wavering eyes suddenly flaming with anger in awe.

"Yeah, and it's your entire fucking fault. I was in church, you basta—mph!"

Spain suddenly cut the other off and he jumped him, pressing the smaller country against the front door, his lips pressed against Romano's, his tongue taking the advantaged of the unfinished word to slip inside Romano's mouth. The Italian punched Spain's shoulders in protest and fought against him, but Spain pressed closer, placing his knee between Romano's legs and tugged at his curl. Romano made a 'chigi' sound before immediately melting into Spain's arms.

Spain moved his kiss from Romano's mouth to his neck, sucking the pale sun kissed skin there and twirling that curl between his fingers. Having Romano admit to getting turned on fromSpainhad caused the older country to erupt. How could such an uncute guy say such cute things?

"St-stop…" Romano stuttered through his small moans. "Fucking pervert…g-get off!" With a sudden bout of strength, Romano succeeded in dislodgingSpainfrom him.

Spain stumbled back huffing, green eyes still watching Romano as the Italian slid down the door looking totally ravaged. He wanted to jump Romano again, but kept himself in check. He was lucky Romano had been too far gone to collect himself into a missile like head butt to his stomach.

"D-don't just attack me like that, jerk," Romano said once he caught his breath.

"Sorry, Lovi,"Spain said and held a hand out to help Romano up which was quickly slapped away. "Are you going to leave, Lovino?"

"Idiot, it's not like I couldn't have just yelled at you through the phone," Romano responded looking away.

Spaingrinned. "Then, will you please stay the night, Lovino?"

A smirk appeared on Romano's face and he stood arrogantly in front of Spain. "Yeah, you better ask, bastard. Feliciano's covering for me, not like I have anything to do tomorrow either."

Spain's grin widened and he reached out for Romano. The Italian quickly dodged and headed upstairs ofSpain's huge house. "Where's your bathroom again, I'm going to wash up?"

* * *

Spain lay on his bed in a pair of sleeping pants with turtles on them after showing Romano to the bathroom closest to his room. He couldn't believe that, even after all these years, Romano still had trouble finding his bathroom sometimes. He smiled to himself, green eyes staring up at the ceiling. He had been tempted to join the other in the shower, but remembered he taken one himself when he had come home from his own pre-Easter celebrations. He thought it silly to take two baths so close together. Eventually, he heard footsteps coming down the hall toward his door and sat up.

The door opened and Romano stepped into Spain's bedroom clad in tomato printed boxers, an opened white button up shirt and a towel in his hair that he used to dry off his hair being careful of his up and took the towel from Romano's hand and started to dry the other's hair for him.

"What are you doing?" asked the Italian looked up at Spain with irritated hazel eyes.

Spain smiled down at him. "Drying your hair." He suddenly dropped the towel and threaded his bare hands through those brown locks slowly before pinching that stray curl between his fingers and tugging it.

Romano jerked, a flush of pink spreading across his cheeks. "Ch-chiggi!"

Spain grinned and moved away. He remembered the first time he'd accidentally pulled it. He hadn't understood the reaction then, but now he often used that erogenous zone to get the other in the mood. He knew it was probably a cheap trick, but what could he do about it, it was just sticking out there waiting to be pulled.

"You, you could start with a kiss, you know," Romano said patting his hair down.

" _Si_ ," Spain agreed and stepped back up to Romano cupping his face between his hands and bending down to place his lips to the others.

It took a few seconds, but the Italian's arms slowly came up to wrap around Spain's neck as he kissed his arms down his lover's neck and shoulders until they reached his hips and the started leading Romano to his bed, tongue coming out to ask for entrance.

Romano moved along with him with little resistance, lips parting just as his knees buckled against the edge of the bed and they fell together.

Spain laughed and pulled himself up sitting between Romano's legs allowing the other to sit up as well. "You're unusually unresistant today."

The other blushed and looked away rubbing a sleeved arm across his lips. "Shut up, bastard, it's been a long time, okay."

Spain felt his heart thump. Romano never failed to say something to make him love him more. "Ah, then I'll make up for it, yeah?"

Romano turned red, eyes widened. "Don't say it like that!"

Spain laughed before reaching out for Romano touching his neck before slicing his fingers under the collar of his opened shirt moving it off his shoulder. He watched those hazel eyes flutter at his touch enthralled by the change from the usual expression they held of irritation to innocent pleasure. He reached forward and began to kiss the revealed skin. His hand continued to move following the curve of the Italian's thin waist until they reached the edge of his boxers in which he slipped his fingers under the band running them toward the front before reaching his whole hand in grabbing hold of the already harden member hidden behind the tomato patterned material.

Romano gasped and grabbedSpain's arm as the elder country began to pump it. "N-no, I'll…"

"That's okay,"Spainassured. "You can come as many times as you want."

Romano shook his head. "No. What about…" he trailed off before suddenly setting determined gold eyes on Spain. "You too."

Spain looked at him surprised at first before smiling, pulling Romano into his lap before lying back. Romano cussed out of surprise at the sudden movement, hazel eyes widened looking at Spain curiously. The elder country patted Romano's butt before saying, "Turn around, we can do it at the same time this way."

The Italian seemed unsure at first, but blushed and mumbled under his breath as he maneuvered around, face immediately coming in contact with Spain's erected member poking against his turtle print pants. His hands began to move Spain's pants down while Spain did the same thing with his boxers urging one of his legs out.

Spain licked his lips upon seeing Romano's bottom. It wasn't a perfect plump globe, but Spain appreciated the shape and how it blushed red the more he stared at it as if Romano could feel his green eyes fixed intently on the soft skin. He licked his lips before moving one hand to squeeze one of the flushed cheeks before him. Romano gave out a squeak and turned to look at Spain with a lust hazed glare.

"Don't tease me, bastard," he whimpered out.

Spain grinned and shifted his hips urging Romano to continue. He groaned in relief when Romano finally pulled his aching flesh out of the confines of his pants and a warm and wet mouth descended down on it. Teeth lightly scraped his skin and Spain shivered, reaching a hand under Romano to begin fondling after receiving the signal. It was hard to keep his hips down as that tongue that normally spouted such dirty insults licked along his sensitive flesh. To keep his control, Spain began focusing on stretching Romano's tightened hole. He pushed one finger in while his other hand continued to touch Romano's intimate parts. The Italian gave a gasp when Spain entered a second finger and began to 't believe how obediently the other's walls cooperated with his fingers as if they were impatient. He smirked knowing that Romano's body would always be more truthful than his mouth: Romano had wanted this just as much as Spain.

Eventually, Spain felt Romano give up pleasuring him, cheek resting against his hard member as Spain added a third finger. "Does it hurt,"Spain asked.

"N-no," answered Romano and a spasm twitched through his body asSpainreached far into him and touch that precious bundle of nerves. "N-nh-no more."

"You want me to stop?"Spainasked removing his fingers."

"B-b-bastard," Romano breathed out and shook again.

"You have to tell me what you want, Lovi, or how else am I suppose to know," Spain teased. He couldn't help it, an angered Romano was always more passionate.

Hazel eyes glared at him before Romano crawled off him, going to the headboard of the bed. He flopped himself down there, face buried inSpain's fluffy pillows, for a few seconds asSpainwatched. With a groan, that tomato shaped bottom rose high in the air and Romano's hazel eyes turned toSpain, half mast and shimmering with reluctant desperation.

Spain felt his member twitch, precum spilling out of it thickly, at the site Romano presented before him. He wanted to take his lover so bad, yet he kept himself back until Romano asked him specifically because he knew Romano would be mad at him if Spain took him before he said okay.

"B-bastard, hurry up and fuck Antonio," Romano said breathless and panting.

Spain needed no more encouraging then that. His human name being used to beg from those sweet lips was his undoing and Spain crawled up to Romano, kicking his sleeping pants off, and positioned himself at the Italian's entrance. He only waited a couple seconds before delving himself in deeply, filling his lover up. Romano gasped and Spain waited until he felt those inner walls relax around him only to move back to encourage him to so without protest; glad to finally be able to feel his Romano after so long. He moved with quick happy thrusts, not even bothering with a rhythm until he heard Romano whimpering under him.

"Stop…uhn…stop driving me crazy," Romano commanded, hands gripping at the pillows in front of him.

Spain paused for a minute before settling into a fast even pace making sure to directly hit Romano's sweet spot and moved a hand under his lover in order to increase the Italian's pleasure.

"Is it good, Lovino?" Spain asked getting close to his end. The reddish brunette just mewled deemed mute from all the pleasure coursing through his body.

Feeling that the other was at his end, Spain started his happy thrusting again, this time paying attention to his lover's needs. He wished he could love Romano perfectly every time they did this, it shouldn't have been so fast, there should have been more kissing, but Spain could feel they needed this and that, if he stayed on Romano's good side, there would be more chances tomorrow. But just for tonight, he needed to know that Romano still existed, that he was still willing to be held in his arms.

"Lovino. _Te amo_ , Lovino. I love you," Spain whispered to the other as he came, not able to hold it in.

He barely heard the other reply as Romano repeated the words in his own language, from the sudden tightening around his now limp length as the Italian came onto the bed sheets.

Spain pulled out and rolled to the side bringing Romano into his arms. He loved hearing him confess as it was so rare. While Spain said those three words every time he truly felt it, Romano only said them when caught off guard or when all insults failed.

"I'm glad you came Lovino, it's lonely in this bed without you."

"You should be glad to sleep alone. I was in here enough long ago," Romano brooded scooting closer.

Spain chuckled and tightened his arms around his lover. "You were an adorable kid."

"Shut up, bastard, go to sleep or I'll leave in the morning," threatened the Italian.

For a couple seconds, Spainstared at Romano before a smile crossed his face and he kissed the other's cheeks. " _Buenos noches_ , Lovino." (6)

* * *

Once again, two brunette curls bounced as two young men stood up from the alter. The younger looked to the older, curious about the grimacing look on the still praying boy's face. He waited until the other had finished his prayer before inquiring.

"Lovino how was Spain's?"Italy asked.

"Tiring," Romano replied, his head tilting to the side exhausted at the memory. He had been awoken Saturday morning with a happy and rearing to go Spain already in place. Then the shower after a nap, late breakfast on the veranda, lunch in the garden, siesta under their favorite tree, supper in the dinning room, and then bedtime shower and the actual bed. Romano felt so sore. It had been hard enough getting back home that morning. He cursed out Spain and sore he would not be back, but he knew inside that he would. He just couldn't deny his Latin passion.

"Well, as long as you had fun."

Romano frowned for a bit before smiling at his brother. "Yeah, it was a good day."

* * *

 

 **1\. brother;** **Italian.**

 **2\. Love;** **Spanish.**

 **3\. of the Chibimano and Boss** **Spain** **episodes.**

**4\. Love; Spanish.**

**5\. I'm sorry; Spanish.**

**6\. night in Spanish.**


End file.
